Undying Love
by Tunica Intima
Summary: Addison and Derek realize why they are still in this together....R&R PLEASE!


Hey Ya'll! This is my new fic! I hope you like!

**Sparkle Me**

_Youfall on me,_

_watch tv and pass me the phone,_

_I need a converstation,_

_you're feelingdown inside this town,_

_and your eyes are only sparkling with love._

/**Buffseeds**\\

**

* * *

**

**10:30 PM**

Addison laid her head upon Derek's bear chest. Like a routine: He stroked her vibrant red hair, wrapped it around his fingers the released; She caressed his chest in a circular motion.

_Round and round,  
Back and forth,  
Life just goes on…_

She closed her eyes, snuggled closer to his warm body as he touched her goose bumped arm. She opened her eyes knowing that something was wrong. Tension was filling quickly in the small room.

"So." She whispered.

"So." He sighed.

"I know, don't deny it, that you have something on your mind. And I know what it is. And I know you want to talk." She shifted her body so that her chin laid gently on his chest.

"And by the look in your eyes, you're afraid. You don't want this 'talk' to turn into a fight. Neither do I Derek. So no yelling. Just honesty." Derek nodded his head and showed a small smile.

"I-I still love you." Derek looked down and then straight into her deep icy eyes.

"I know. I knew deep down, that you still had some feeling for me. That feeling, that's what I'm holding on to, and I won't let go, ever. I love you too Derek, more that you will ever know." She smiled and kissed his chest.

"Honesty?" Derek said looking down and the red mass of hair.

"Honesty." She answered.

"Ok. Meredith." Addison cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to ignore the infamous eyebrow cock." He chuckled. "She, she slept with O'Malley…and I know what your thinking. No, I'm not telling you this because I'm jealous. I'm not. She slept with him, and she didn't mean to. She broke his heart, and her friends, Stevens and Yang, they, she feels like she has no friends. She feels like she messed everything up. She really needs a friend right now, and I am willing to be a that friend. I'm going to the trail tomorrow with Doc. I told her meet me there tomorrow morning. She said no. But I think, if she really needs somebody to talk to, she will come to me. I wanted to tell you this, because I need you to trust me. I need to you tell me that you trust that I will not slip up or do anything. Because I won't, and I promise you that." He looked at her as a smile broke across her face.

"I trust you. I know what it's like to need a friend, even if it's just one friend." She looked down at his chest, then to his face.

"Good." He smiled and sighed.

"Truth time for me I guess. I-I, I stayed with Mark after you left." Derek's face went blank. No emotion. She closed her eyes, bit her lip and turned away. It was if she had just been slapped. "Derek. He, I, he was in love with me, but I wasn't in love with him. Not for a second. I was in love with you. You hurt me, you ignored me. We never had time, and I know this isn't all your fault. I should have never slept with Mark. I'm a dirty whore. And I hate myself for it. I wish I could just erase that smudge. It's just that I can't. I know it's going to take you a while to forgive me. Forget. No, never. You can't forget something like that, I know. If our roles were reversed, I can honestly say that I would never forget. Yes, eventually I would have forgave it, but forget? Never. So many things, things that we never took into consideration. We never had time for anything. Kids, Family, Dinner, Sex. Nothing. It's our fault. We should have slowed it down and looked at our lives. We put train of events into motion. We started it. We still have time to change it Derek." She sighed as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I-I, the…an…whoa. I'm truly at a loss for words. I mean. I." He could figure out what to say. She had just summed up the downfall of their marriage.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I am so, so, so sorry." She bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"You read my mind. Everything you listed, it all crossed my mind. Even when we were so busy, I though about saying something. Maybe like 'Hey let's go to dinner tonight, something romantic,' but then I'd get called into surgery." He looked at her, then at the tear that tricked down her delicate cheek. He wiped it away and smiled.

"Constantly. I had those same thoughts constantly. But I was always too busy. And when I wasn't you were…" She looked up at him and stared into his blue eyes.

"You're right Ad. We did this do ourselves. We can't reverse it, but we can repair it. Or at least we can try." He sat up and took her hand….

* * *

Oh, Oh, Oh. What's going to happen next. I'll put it in the next chapter. Read and Review and you will get more. Sort of like an insentive. TeeHee. 


End file.
